Por una escoba
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Aquello no podía ser posible. Había sido derrotada, ¡por una escoba! Ella, Victoire Weasley; hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, descendiente de otras muchas personas... Sin duda tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto.


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Me tocaron las palabras **Reloj** y **Quidditch**; están resaltadas por ahí.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre **"Tercera Generación"** del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres**._

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Victoire consultó su **reloj** y respondió casi al instante.

—Tenemos una hora antes de la cena —le respondió y Ted asintió, conforme.

Ella sabía a la perfección de que si llegaban a pillarlos se llevarían un muy buen castigo y sería su culpa. Sin embargo, aquella idea había conseguido encapricharla de tal forma que había terminado arrastrando a Ted con ella. Pero estaba convencida de que aquello no simplemente un capricho infantil.

Las risas de sus compañeros resonaron otra vez en su cabeza, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera de desagrado.

Sólo porque no había conseguido elevar esa tonta escoba esa tarde en la clase de vuelo no significaba nada, ni tampoco su miedo irracional a volar o a las alturas. No, era absurdamente normal, ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Además, un chico de su clase se había caído en el proceso así que tenía todo el derecho a odiar esa actividad.

—No me gustan las escobas —masculló, sintiéndose estúpida e intentando convencerse a sí misma. Luego añadió en un susurro—. Ni tampoco las alturas.

Ted dejó de mirar al cielo para centrar su atención en ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—. No te escuché, lo siento.

—Nada —resopló y se colocó las manos en la cintura, levantando la barbilla. Sin embargo, se sentía ligeramente agradecida de que el chico no la hubiese escuchado—. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Sí, claro, esperemos que sea rápido para terminar antes de que anochezca —el chico frunció el ceño—. No me gusta la luna llena.

Victoire asintió con lentitud. Sí había escuchado que la luna saldría aquella noche, pero le eran indiferentes todos aquellos fenómenos. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto del desagrado que le producía el satélite a su amigo.

—No obstante —continuó el chico, mirándola con interés—, no veo cuál es el interés de una chica de primero en aprender a volar.

La chica frunció los labios. Sí, había arrastrado a Ted a que le enseñara cómo volar o los aspectos básicos para lograrlo. No había conseguido ni siquiera elevarse unos centímetros porque el pánico la había invadido y no había querido volver a intentarlo; había conseguido repudiar esa actividad por completo. Debido a eso, sus compañeros se habían reído de ella y Victoire se había sentido patética y humillada en ese momento.

—No quiero hacer el ridículo —confesó con una convicción que a Ted no le pareció suficiente como para creérselo. El chico arqueó las cejas ante sus palabras; no le había creído en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, la conclusión llegó de forma tan drástica y repentina que se estremeció casi al instante. No estaba actuando de forma tan dramática por culpa de un objeto de limpieza.

Era el miedo a fracasar. A no conseguirlo y ser la burla frecuente de sus compañeros de clase. Quería intentarlo, pero todavía sentía mucho miedo referente a toda esa situación.

Y Ted pareció haber llegado a la deducción tan rápido como ella. Empero, y para su gran alivio personal, el chico no dijo nada al respecto. Algún día le explicaría por qué se sentía de esa forma.

—Bien —Ted se pasó las manos por el cabello—, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer —el muchacho carraspeó—. Debes colocarte al costado izquierdo de la escoba y poner la mano derecha sobre ésta. Y luego decir "¡Arriba!"; aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Victoire miró a la escoba con decisión y extendió el brazo derecho por encima del objeto.

—Arriba.

La escoba simplemente se sacudió, no realizó ningún otro movimiento. Victoire resopló con fuerza.

—Tienes que decirlo como si de verdad lo quisieras, Victoire.

En realidad no quería. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Quería conseguirlo; que aquella escoba subiera hasta su mano y luego… luego decidiría lo que haría.

Pero ella no era Gryffindor y el simple detalle de tener que enfrentarse a sus miedos era más grande que los miedos mismos. Y no quería hacerlo.

De hecho, sonaba patético el hecho de que le tuviera miedo a una estúpida escoba, como si fuera algo de otro mundo. Empero, tomar la escoba significaría volar y a ella no le gustaba volar, en lo absoluto. Lo odiaba.

Excelente, se había dejado derrotar por un implemento para limpiar los suelos. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Mírale el lado bueno —le dijo Ted en tono despreocupado, intentando subirle el ánimo—: No tendrás que presentarte para las pruebas del equipo de **Quidditch** —sacudió la cabeza—. Dicen que Davies es demasiado exigente…

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Eso es muy alentador.

Victoire resopló y observó a la escoba con algo de aprensión. Ese estúpido objeto le estaba dando más problemas de los que en un principio había pensado que tendría.

—Al final tendrás que enfrentarte a la clase —Ted se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. De igual forma, Madame Hooch nunca obliga a sus estudiantes a volar.

Puede que Ted tuviera razón, pero no lo hacía por la profesora o sus compañeros, lo hacía por ella. Se escuchó suspirar sonoramente.

—Da igual.


End file.
